


Two Days

by Fushichou



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Both Versatile, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushichou/pseuds/Fushichou
Summary: The guys enjoy a long weekend in Nikko before the release of Stacked Rubbish and Reita gets something off his chest.





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2007 as a fluff/smutt oneshot based around my general rR HC.  
Resurrected for AO3 in 2019; a "sequel" is in the works.

It had to be Luna Sea, didn’t it? Of all the songs his CD changer could have chosen, it was this one. He’d loved it from the moment he’d heard it, maybe it was something to do with the infectious bass line which insisted on the song being played at full volume, or maybe it was just because of the lyrics.

_kimi ga hoshii... _

Reita hummed the tune softly, tilting his head a little to one side to look out of his car window and up at Ruki’s building. It was raining again, had been for the best part of two weeks but that could easily be blamed on the time of year and anyway, the rain wasn’t all that bad. He counted up the seven floors of identical balconies breaking the plain pale grey cement walls at perfectly regular intervals until his eyes came to rest on that of Ruki’s apartment. It had only been five days previously that he’d seen the singer cling onto the railing and heard his own name spill wonderfully from those lips at the climax of their passion.

He opened the car window a little, tapping his fingers quickly against the top of the steering wheel and deciding that now probably wasn’t the best time in his life to think about quitting smoking. A cigarette would be the ideal remedy to his anxious mood and he opened the glove box in the vein hope that there may be a forgotten packet with just one still inside; but no, all that was there was the small dark green bag containing the reason for his nerves.

It’s only a ring he repeated, the words now a near mantra ingrained on his mind and he reached for the bag. Darkest green, thick plastic with nothing more than a silver kanji and one word near embossed on the top corner.

「夢」 Silverdream

“Just a ring, sure. You keep telling yourself that Suzuki and maybe you’ll believe it at some point” he huffed to himself, taking the small package out and tucking it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

A movement to the right caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see Ruki ambling down the few steps of his building and over to the waiting car. He was still wearing the white gauze mask he’d had for the last two days, along with dark glasses and collar length blonde hair. There was a bag slung over his shoulder and he went to open the boot, only remembering at the last moment that the lock was jammed, awaiting it’s appointment in the garage in six days to be freed. He opened the door behind Reita instead and threw his bag onto the back seat.

“Morning” he stated, nodding to the driver and shutting the door with a bang to walk around to the passenger side. He ran his hand over the smooth and finely polished lines of Reita’s car, the dark shirt sleeves which hung down to his knuckles sliding easily against the metal, opened the door and got inside. “I’m tired, wake me up when we get there.” He leant back against the headrest and breathed in deeply, sucking the double thickness of gauze against his lips showing their outline near perfectly.

“I thought you sounded a little better, still feeling rough?” Reita turned the volume down, softening the music which thankfully had moved on to something less dangerous. Something with no mention of love, togetherness or caring of any sort. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, determined to not be the one to make the first move towards affection that day. He wouldn’t touch his knee, wouldn’t brush aside that little strand of blonde which was caught on the arm of his glasses and most certainly would not say anything nice.

Ruki sighed again, this time unhooking the elastic from behind his ears and taking the mask away from his face.

“I suppose I am feeling better, but it’s easier to not smoke with this on and well..” he shrugged, looking the other way “I know you’ve quit and well… yeah…” he turned back, dropping the shades to the end of his nose, looking over the top of them with a smile beginning to sparkle in his dark brown eyes. “Can you just drive please? It’s getting warm in here.” He pushed the glasses back up and busied himself by folding the mask in half.

All Reita could do was grin back at him. “You’re blushing, why? You care about me, don’t you? Come on, say it… you do.” He started the car, revving the engine to a steady purr and not taking his eyes off the man next to him. “Say it Taka, say you love me…” he knew this was blatant provocation and would quite possibly earn him a bruised leg if he wasn’t careful but it was so much fun to see the usually pale Ruki colour up so wonderfully.

“Never..” Ruki pulled the seatbelt across himself and clipped it home, reaching for Reita’s left hand and prising the fingers from around the wheel. “First gear please!”

“Say it… or we’re not going anywhere.”

Ruki pulled his shades off, blinking at the mid morning light before looking up at Reita through the long blonde hair which skimmed his lashes. Lips set to nothing more than a disagreeable pout he squeezed Reita’s fingers a little harder before placing them over the gear stick.

“Loveyou” he mumbled, slurring it all into one word and folding his arms tightly over his chest.

However, it was more than enough for Reita and he reached over to finally squeeze the possibly sulking blonde’s knee.

“Me too” he nodded, squeezing and then briefly rubbing Ruki’s thigh. “Me too, Taka. Ok, let’s go!”

“Chu-zen-ji, I like that name. It sounds peaceful.” Ruki poured over the thin guide book, flicking through from one page to the next, deciding it seemed on enough restaurants, hot springs and different yet beautiful panoramic views to enjoy to fill a whole month, let alone their short weekend away. With Stacked Rubbish literally gnawing at the boxes waiting to be placed on store shelves, they both knew that these two days of personal time would probably be their last until after the first leg of the tour.

“Mmm..” Reita glanced over, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to have another delicious looking set menu pointed out to him. It was the sudden bump and then painful hissing noise which dragged his attention back to the road as the car continued to slowly veer over to the left. “SHIT!” He slammed on the brakes, bringing them to a skidding halt halfway across the muddy verge.

“What the hell was that?” Ruki stared wide-eyed across at Reita, “Did we hit something? What if it was a someone…” he unbuckled his seatbelt, mirroring Reita’s actions and quickly getting out of the car into the steady yet fine drizzle of rain which was misting down through the treetops.

Reita tried to ignore his constant talking, looking back at the short skid mark to see exactly what he had hit. A rogue rock clearly outlined by the yellow line - he would have seen it surely if he had been paying attention to the road, and not to thoughts of Ruki and candle light and the piece of jewellery heavy in his pocket.

“What if they’re dead... or worse! Not dead but fucked up and zombiefied and...”

“Matsumoto, can you just shut up for once, please?” he snapped, checking around his precious new car for damage.

“Fine. Shut up. I get it.” The singer glared over the car at the top of Reita’s head and defiantly pulled his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket, stuffing one between his lips and lighting it. He wandered around to the back of the car, leaning against the wing and staring back down the blissfully quiet tree-lined road.

Reita’s anguished cry did however make him look around to see the taller blonde crouching down at the front nearside wheel.

“It’s punctured! My car! My baby!”

Ruki bit the cigarette tightly between his teeth, crouching down next to Reita and surveying the flat tyre in sympathy with him. “You’re right. That _is_ a flat tyre. Do you know how to change it?”

“Yes,” he snapped, catching the scent of cigarette smoke from Ruki’s mouth. “Of course I know how to change it.”

“Good. Let’s get to it then. Where’s the spare?”

Reita looked over at him, the answer clearly expressed on his usually expressionless face.

“It’s.. it’s in the boot…”

Ruki stared at the pale upholstery above him, looking up briefly as another car approached, hoping it was the recovery truck arriving to rescue them. They had only pushed the car fifty meters at the most, but it was uphill and most of Reita’s attention had been on steering them towards the parking place where they now sat. The singer felt absolutely fucked, and not in a good way either. He lay on the backseat in silence, watching Reita flicking cigarette ash out of the drivers’ side window.

“Great. Just perfect,” he complained for possibly the hundredth time that hour. “We get two days away and I spend it staring at the roof of your car. Well done, Suzuki, well done.”

The bassist ignored him and inhaled the forbidden smoke lovingly, not liking Ruki’s choice of cigarettes as much as his own abandoned brand, yet making do in this time of crisis. He didn‘t wait for Ruki’s sarcastic reply which was more than certain to materialise, instead noting a worthy occurrence instead. “It’s stopped raining.”

“Where are you going? Aki?” Ruki pushed himself up from his reclined position, and sat up to see Reita walking around to the front of the car and rest his denim clad backside against the bonnet. Pulling his shirtsleeves over his hands, Ruki scrambled out of the car and followed. He stood for a moment, just watching Reita staring through the trees across the green valley. The rain had indeed stopped, making way for a striking sky, the sun low under the clouds and staining them pink and pale ochre, vast swathes of colours floating in the shadowy blue sky.

“Akira?” he asked hesitantly, tucking his hands under his armpits and inspecting his toes for a second before looking up at his friend. “The recovery truck won’t be much longer will it?”

The older one smiled a little and nodded in agreement. “No, I’m sure it won’t be” he said softly. “But there’s no hurry, is there? I mean..” he placed his hands on the polished red metal, letting a little more of his weight be borne by the car. “It gives us chance to talk, doesn’t it?”

Reita leant back a little further, his elbows now resting against the bonnet as he stared up at the clearing sky. “Are you looking forwards to the tour?”

If he’d have been looking, he’d have seen the singer shrug and uncross his arms, stuffing both hands deep in his jeans pockets. “I am, but I have mixed feelings about it I think.” Ruki nodded slowly, making agreeing ‘hmm-ing’ noises to himself as if there was some internal conflict going on in his mind. “You know how anxious I get Aki, I worry about everything and anything. You always seem so relaxed..” he took a step towards Reita, kicking his foot amicably to gain some attention. “I should follow your example.”

The bassist tensed his abdominal muscles, lifting his upper body a little and holding a hand out towards Ruki. “I do worry, I just don’t show it as much as you.” He smiled when Ruki linked their fingers, sitting properly upright once more and pulling the singer towards him. “You should maybe stop thinking so much..”

Stifling the smallest of laughs, Ruki tilted his head down a touch, bringing their foreheads together. He wrapped both arms carefully around Reita’s shoulders and brought his body closer to hug the other’s blonde head against his chest. “Well we’re both blonde now so maybe we should give up on thinking completely” he muttered, shrugging his shoulders as if in defeat before sitting down on the car’s bonnet next to the shocked bassist. Ruki shifted backwards a little, scooting towards the window screen and eventually reclining back right onto the glass. “Care to join me?” he grinned, the cheeky smirk convincing Reita to not get angry with him.

“I hope for your sake Matsumoto that this car is well made,” was his grumbled reply, wincing painfully as the bonnet groaned and complained as he too lay back carefully against the window. “This isn’t a good idea…”

“My ideas are always good…” Ruki rolled his head to the left, smirking again at Reita’s worried expression. “I would‘ve thought you‘d figured that out by now.” He reached down, finding the bassist’s hand and clasping his fingers once more. “I haven’t let you down yet, have I?”

Reita didn’t know quite how to take that comment. It was loaded with more ammunition than it seemed at first glance. Ruki was right, he hadn’t let Reita down. Because all along it was no one other than himself who had lied about his feelings, him who had stood back and let Kai drive Ruki away and him who had found comfort in their ex-manager’s bed. So no, Ruki hadn’t let anyone down, Ruki had just been Ruki. Reita felt the smaller fingers gripping his own and squeezed back protectively; all past misdemeanours aside, there were still fierce feelings there and they’d fought on together, making it work.

There was no other answer to give though and Reita took a long silence to collect his thoughts. Staring at the darkening sky, the clouds slowly clearing to let the stars prickle though the growing haze of dark blue. It was Ruki though who broke the silence, staring at the sky quizzically, a small and somewhat childlike pout on his lips.

“You’ve not kissed me yet today. Why not?”

A sigh and the shaking off of his hand was enough to worry Ruki. He looked over at Reita, the nervous knot which he always carried with him slowly beginning to turn in his gut. The voice inside which insisted that it surely must be easier for Reita to be with him than not, that Ruki was fighting a losing battle for someone who was merely fucking their best friend and that his feelings simply were not reciprocated.

“Akira?”

“I’m sorry Taka, for everything ok?” he sat up, ignoring the metal threatening to buckle under him.

“No, you don’t have to…” Ruki began, his fretful expression not as relieved as perhaps it should have been. He trailed off, words falling on unhearing ears as Reita only shook his head slowly, staring intently at the immaculate red paintwork between his raised knees.

“I’ve never thanked you for giving me all those second chances, you kept your heart open for me even though I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d never spoken to me ever again after…”

{flashback}

_Ruki didn’t need to ask the question because Reita answered it the moment he walked through the door. He stank of perfume, the scent alone threatening nausea in Ruki’s belly. Reita stood in silence in front of the closed door before turning the light on. He didn’t seem shocked to see Ruki there at all._

_“You slept with her, didn’t you?”_

_Reita hung his head low, very low. He wasn’t worthy of looking into those eyes that had shown him such complete and utter love but now were brimming with hatred. His words crashed to the floor, shattering their bubble of happiness in one syllable._

_“Yes.”_

Ruki swallowed, the memory of that night still painfully clear if he really let himself think about it. “It’s in the past Aki, it’s just a bad memory which can’t hurt us any more” he said sullenly, sitting up a little himself.

“I just want you to know…”

_You can do this_

Suddenly, every live performance he’d ever done paled into insignificance behind the extreme terror that had suddenly leapt upon him. He gripped the small leather box in his pocket imagining it might burn right through the cotton and sear his hand with it’s embossed kanji. He could near taste his heart beating somewhere in his throat, a nervous prickle of perspiration beginning to gather on his palms.

Somehow he managed to pull the dark green bag from his pocket and practically threw it at Ruki, his eyes a complete apology as he mumbled the rest of his unprepared speech.

“I really love you,” he spluttered, watching Ruki uncurl the bag and smooth out the silver wording. “And that’s not much but I thought maybe you’d like it and maybe wear it sometimes and think of me…”

Ruki said nothing, knowing that if he so much as tried to make words they’d choke up with emotion and he’d probably do something very silly like cry… Silverdream he vaguely knew the brand and ran his fingers over the embossed letters slowly, wondering just what Reita had bought for him. The leather box was stiff to open and threatened to snap shut right at the last moment but open it he did. He couldn’t say anything, just stared slightly open mouthed at the piece of polished silver nestled against the dark velvet.

“You… come here” he whispered, closing the box tightly in his fist and gripping it hard enough to hurt. Reita frowned, not wanting to look at the other’s face for it was obvious that he hated it.

Ruki blinked back the slight dampness which threatened the corners of his eyes, his bottom lip just beginning to shudder. He stopped it by pressing his mouth tenderly against that of his friend. That bottom lip moulding perfectly against Reita’s, feeling the tip of the bassist’s tongue glide between them and letting himself have the briefest of tastes before breaking away and taking a very deep breath.

“Thank you. I’ll wear it often.” He smiled against Reita’s face, nuzzling his nose against that of the blonde bassist, one hand still clutching the closed box, the other curling fingers in Reita’s hair.

Reita too couldn’t help but smile, more relieved than anything that Ruki had accepted the present and seemed to like it. “But aren’t you going to wear it now?” He unwound Ruki’s fingers from the box, opening it himself and taking the ring out. It caught every last droplet of waning light, the silver and the onyx near shimmering in the growing moonlight.

There was nothing Ruki could do to stop his fingers from shaking as he held the one hand out, palm down towards Reita; he had to bite his bottom lip too to hold back the thrill of the moment, taking a silent breath in once the ring was slid home on his forth finger. He grasped Reita’s hand tightly with both of his, squeezing one single tiny tear from under his lashes and sniffing heavily.

The bassist brushed his knuckles gently against the tiny damp trail, stopping that precious tear dead in it’s tracks half way down the singer’s cheek.

“You’re meant to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy.”

Ruki sniffed again, harder this time, looking down at the box still gripped tightly by one hand and blinking furiously to try and dissuade the tears which were still ready to fall. He rubbed his fingers over the dark leather, loving the feel of it’s hard curved corners, the indent of the inscribed kanji.

“Just when I think I know how I feel about you,” the beginnings of a smile touched at his lips and he leaned a little heavier into the open palm still caressing his cheek. “You open another door and make me realise there’s so much more, so many more things to discover.” He turned slightly, pressing his lips into Reita’s palm, mumbling into his skin. “I’ll never need anyone else so long as I’ve got you.”

Left hand still holding the little box fiercely, he hooked both arms around Reita’s neck and claimed his lips for the beginnings of a simple kiss. They’d learnt so well how to kiss each other now, there was never any hesitancy in their movements; Ruki knew the bassist would just surrender his velvet soft lips to him. They both knew so well the first touches from tips of tongues that found each other, Ruki never too dominant at first but always yielding to the uncompromising yell from within which reminded him of just how much lust there was bubbling way down inside him. The craving he had for Reita; he was Ruki’s obsession, one which he never wanted to be free from.

The car groaned it’s complaints, metal creaking under their weight as he pulled Reita sideways back down to the bonnet, their near innocent kiss becoming overtaken by the need within Ruki to touch and be touched. He dropped the jewellery box, forgotten as his yearning became more and more apparent, hands creeping towards the hem of Reita’s shirt, fingers snaking underneath the two layers of thin cotton to spread over warm skin. He slid his hand down then, easily finding a path under the waistband of Reita’s loose jeans and under his shorts; shifting slightly, just enough, he moved his hand between their bodies, twisting near painfully at the wrist but knowing it was more than worth it when he finally danced his fingers over the bassist’s semi aroused cock.

Reita groaned into their continued kiss, making himself as comfortable as he could hope to be, propped up on the unforgiving bonnet of his beloved shiny red car. Bending his top leg at right angles, he was just ready to begin unbuttoning his jeans and letting Ruki do whatever he chose to do with those wicked hands of his. A splash of light, distant and low from further down the hillside caught his attention.

“Taka… someone’s coming…” he near coughed, the words catching in his throat just as Ruki squeezed him a little harder with a good, firm stroke.

“Yeah, you will be soon” he murmured, gazing up mischievously at the outline of Reita’s head, a darker shadow against the star speckled sky.

“No… I mean it. Car!”

He scrambled off the bonnet, wrenching Ruki’s hand from his shorts and hastily stuffing his own hands in both pockets in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the proud bulge which Ruki had, as always, provoked.

It wasn’t just a car though, but the long awaited for recovery truck and Ruki sat a little more upright, raising his hand to shield his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at the approaching headlights. The driver stepped quickly from the cab, bowing to them both and not seeming to care that Ruki was still half sprawled over the front of the vehicle.

Leaving Reita to deal with the car, he slid himself off the bonnet and bent down to pick up both the bag and the box his ring had been in. Just looking at the packaging caused a sudden twist inside that sent a flutter of butterflies dancing around his stomach and set yet another permanent grin on his face. He lit a cigarette, watching Reita talking with the recovery truck driver and inhaled thoughtfully, two fingers rubbing together and feeling the new ring itself heavy between them.

Hugging one arm around his chest, he took another couple of drags from his cigarette before carefully squashing it with his boot heel. In perfect synchronisation, Ruki looked at Reita just as the older man raised his eyes to watch Ruki for a second. A quick shared smile in the bright glare of the recovery truck headlights was all it took to make Ruki’s heart leap yet again.

He loves me..

_He’s on the phone now_

Ruki pressed send and watched the message disappear from his phone. The cool breeze from across the lake ruffled his blonde hair through the open window and he hugged his knees to his chest, unlocking his phone to read Uruha’s reply.

_Will it be fixed before Monday?_

He nodded to himself as he typed, _Just a new tyre I think. But you’d think the whole wheel had fallen off from the fuss he’s making._

Ruki looked up as he pressed send again, watching the grey yukata clad bassist pacing white socked in a figure of eight around the room. The recovery truck had retraced their path back down the twisting turns they’d previously driven along and into Nikko, depositing both men and car outside a rather closed looking garage. Hence the continued phone calls. Reita, it seemed, hadn’t wanted to get into the taxi and leave his car unattended in the parking bay and it had taken all of Ruki’s persuasion and a healthy dose of him sulking before they had finally set out back towards the spa resort they were originally destined for.

_He really loves that car, doesn‘t he._

“Yes ’Shima, he does” he said out loud to the phone, noticing that Reita was finally finishing his call. He made himself a little more comfortable, crossing his legs and arranging his own yukata to cover both them and his shorts as much as possible.

“So?” he ran his fingers over the tatami mat, dragging his nails gently over each row of woven fibres, up and down, time and time again. “What did they say?”

Reita took the seat opposite, crossing his hands to refuse the cigarette which Ruki offered him. “It’ll be covered on their insurance and there’s security cameras and that I shouldn’t worry. They said it would be fixed first thing in the morning and I can go get it then.”

“That’s ok then, don’t let it worry you anymore.” Carefully, Ruki arranged both cigarette packet and lighter at perfect parallels to the table’s edge, taking his time to get the spacing completely equal and the right angles just so. Without looking up, he voiced his thoughts quietly. “Shall we go for a soak? Might as well make the most of this place, right?”

The hotel corridors were relatively quiet and they had made it to the washroom unnoticed passing only the bowed head of one of the hotel staff. Secretly, Ruki was more than happy that the changing room and, after a quick glance, the small steaming pool beyond were both mercifully empty. The majority of the clientele tucked away in the plentiful restaurants and informal bars dotted all over the site. Reita had no qualms about taking his clothes off it seemed and quickly stripped down to his shorts, folding yukata and socks neatly and tucking them away in their own private basket with his slippers nestling underneath.

He stretched both arms upwards, grasping one wrist and leaning over to the side a little before looping both thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down and off without a second thought.

“You ok?” Reita reached over and took down two white washcloths for them both, waiting for Ruki to actually get undressed. He could tell just from Ruki’s hunched posture that he wasn’t enjoying the prospect of a public display of nudity one little bit. With his back to Reita and the room, he slowly and awkwardly slid the scratchy grey yukata from one shoulder at a time, tugging his arms free and then taking an infinity to fold it over on itself as if it were laundry fresh.

“Yeah, I’m ok” Ruki lied, sitting on the bench to take his socks off equally slowly, rolling them inside each other before hesitantly toying with the waistband of his clingy jersey shorts.

“Right, I’m going to get washed. I can’t wait around here all night for you to decide if you’re taking them off or not!” He tossed Ruki’s washcloth at him with a smile, squeezing the singer’s shoulder as he went past him into the washroom.

In truth, Reita was glad to be away. There was only so much he could allow himself to see before a familiar tingle would begin to spread warmth between his legs and take him along the path to full arousal. What has he done to me? he thought, smiling to himself as he doused his back and shoulders with hot water, glancing up when the singer finally joined him on the other side of the long raised tank of steaming water between them.

“You decided to take those shorts off then?” Reita asked airily, lathering a good handful of soap between his palms and smoothing it over his chest and stomach before vigorously scrubbing himself with the washcloth.

Ruki glared at him, only just able to see over the top of the tank from the little stool where he too began washing off. He reached up to dip his fingers in the hot water and flicked a generous handful in Reita’s direction before scooping up a bowlful to tip over his head.

“Yes thank you.” He said curtly, scraping the darkened blonde hair back from his forehead before leaning over to fill the shallow bowl once again; this time the water splashed from his chest to his thighs and was followed by a generous handful of soap. “Just because I’m a little more picky about who I bare all to, it’s no reason for you to make fun of me Suzuki.”

Still smiling to himself, Reita sloshed another bowlful of water over himself to rinse away the soap. He stood and leant on the raised stone tank between them, looking over at the sitting Ruki diligently covering himself in the pale bubbly foam.

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” he watched the singers’ hands move over his chest, the darkness of his nipples just visible through the soap and clearly erect. “I like your shyness. It’s cute.”

“I’m not shy!” he protested, rinsing away the soap and folding the washcloth into a neat square which he held over his crotch. “And I most certainly am not fucking cute!!” He grinned then, neatening up his little wash area and standing before briefly leaning over to land a quick kiss on Reita’s cheek. “Come on, I’m freezing my ass off out here.” The night breeze wasn’t cold but it was definitely cooling his wet skin and he wasted no more time before scurrying out of the washroom and stepping down into the deep and very hot sunken bath.

“Mmm… and a very nice ass it is too…” Reita said softly as he watched him disappear towards the bath itself.

Hot!

Ruki sat bolt upright, hugging both knees to his chest as the water’s heat soaked into him and flushed his face with a rare dose of colour. Little by little he allowed himself to get comfortable as his skin grew accustomed to the temperature and when Reita stepped into the pool next to him, Ruki was just about sitting normally.

The blonde bassist wasn’t as bothered by the heat it seemed and stretched his legs out in front of himself and leaned right back against the side, sighing contentedly.

“I’ve been looking forwards to this all day,” he let his gaze fall on the night sky clearly visible through the open sided room, one wall completely taken with the usual onsen sliding screen windows. Lazily he rolled his head to the left to look at Ruki. “So, do you like your present?”

Ruki looked down at his hand, fingers distorted by the water; he’d kept the ring on - taken all his other jewellery off though - but kept that one ring.

“What do you think, Aki? I love it…” he said softly, reaching through the crystal clear waters to rest his hand on Reita’s thigh and then slowly shifting his body inch by inch closer towards him. “I love it, I really love it.”

He slid forwards from the moulded seat to his knees, the deep water lapping at his chin as he moved in front of the still reclining blonde. Ruki dipped his chin a little further forwards, the steaming water licking at lips and swirling the cropped blonde hair around his ears gently as he edged ever closer. Blinking, droplets of steamy condensation feeling heavy on his lashes, he bit into his own bottom lip delicately, nearly distracting Reita from the two hands which found their way sliding up his inner thighs.

Gradually lifting himself up, water level dropping to his shoulders and then low down his chest, Ruki let both hands only briefly stroke over Reita’s flaccid cock before sliding up the firm grooves of his toned abdomen. Wandering finger tips tracing decreasing circles around hardening nipples before his tongue lead a tempting trail over his bottom lip and he closed his eyes to kiss Reita full on the mouth.

Reita hadn’t noticed he’d been holding his breath until he gasped a needed lungful as those perfect lips broke away from his own. Ruki, glistening and warm and exquisitely naked, emerging from the steamy water between his legs was in incredibly nice sight; one with equally nice connotations of what might follow. His wet bleached hair was brushed back from his face and darkened by the water; it made him look younger, more like the teenage drummer he’d first started a band with. His own cheeks glowing from the steam, Reita tilted his head forward a little, the silent and well known invitation for Ruki to kiss him further. The tips of their noses touching for a second and they both smiled before their lips found each other.

Hot, so hot. The kiss tasting faintly salty with perspiration, yet deliciously Reita all the same. Ruki kept his eyes closed, completely enjoying the water caressing his hardening erection, the tongue invading his mouth and the soft mewls the bassist made as he lightly pinched and rubbed his nipples. Breaking to take a breath, a visible vein standing proud on Reita’s neck and pulsing with every gush of blood around his body; Ruki reached down between the other’s legs, knowing damn well that he would find Reita’s cock now hard and ready for him to touch and tease as he chose.

“Move forwards a little…” Ruki said finally, breaking the drip-drip and trickle silence with the only words necessary. He rubbed one hand over his own erection; it was shocking just how turned on a kiss could make him, but with Reita it had never been any different. The bassist complied with his wishes, shifting his backside a little further towards the edge of the seat and now completely reclining, almost holding himself out of the water on the rim of the bath behind him. The twist from his shoulder to his elbow tensing both bicep and triceps and making Ruki’s heart beat just that little bit faster.

Reita’s eyes were closed too, his head back and to one side and his breath shallow and quite rapid. It’s fucking criminal just how sexy he is sometimes… the singer thought, running his fingers along the other’s relaxed scrotum and cupping his floating testicles gently before finally grasping the shaft of Reita’s cock to elicited a perfect moan in response.

“You like?” he whispered, raising himself up on his knees again and leaning forwards, teeth finding the skin on Reita’s neck warm and inviting.

The bassist mumbled an affirmative “Yes” mingled with another quiet moan as he felt Ruki rub against him with his own erection, nudging against his own arousal, kissing and nipping at his neck gently enough to not leave too much of a mark. But he was sliding forwards, could feel it now and sat upright unwillingly breaking the incredible friction Ruki was providing to his crotch.

“Oh?” The singer raised one eyebrow, sitting back on his heels and the water rising right up to his lips again. “You want to move? That’s fine by me.” He stood up, the water running in shining rivulets from his small frame, erection bobbing just at the water level and clearly darkened and hard. He held out one hand to Reita which the older man took without a second thought.

Whatever it was that Ruki wanted to do to him or with him - he was ready.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Ruki pulled Reita close to him in a loving embrace, his hands chasing water droplets down the curve of the bassist’s back and over his buttocks. “It would be a shame to miss the stars…” A kiss to Reita’s collar bone - he could reach no higher without finding his tiptoes - and then he reached around behind the bassist to fetch one of the washcloths they’d brought in with them.

Reita watched him fold it into a long, thick rectangle and then found himself being pulled back down to kneeling in the water, this time at the edge of the pool nearest to the open windows. Ruki held the towel out with both hands, bowing as he did so and offering it with the politest of words.

“For your knees.” As he straightened his head he caught Reita’s eye and smirked. “Don’t ever say I’m not a considerate lover.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way…” he nodded, bowing in return before turning his back on Ruki and obediently kneeling on the folded material rather than the hard stone floor. Arms folded under his chin he stared out at the night; the moonlight reflecting off the lake and in the distance, the rush of the waterfall spewing out over the rocks. He took a deep breath of the clean, crisp air before a sharper more needy one as the water behind him sloshed and rippled and Ruki’s hands arms found their way around his chest.

They stayed there for a moment only, the briefest of kisses on his shoulder and the singer was grasping his hips and suggesting that he lift his backside out of the water a little more and maybe part his legs. It was probably a really undignified position to be in, but Reita found he was beyond caring when the singer’s tongue began to nuzzle between his buttocks. He had no idea just how sensitive he was, maybe it was the hot water, maybe it was the company but when Ruki carefully pulled his cock down and ever so slightly back and between his legs and ran his tongue slowly, so slowly, the full length from tip to scrotum and up to dip into his ass he actually gasped his name.

“_Fuck…_ ahh Taka!”

The contrast of the water nearly too hot to bear on his genitals, and the open window’s breeze cooling his backside prickled a rush of sensation along his spine and every tiny downy hair on his back stood to attention in appreciation of the repeated sensations of Ruki caressing every inch of his erection. He almost didn’t need the finger which started to push into him, he was more than relaxed and incredibly turned on and the sooner he could feel Ruki in him, the better.

Ruki watched spellbound, it was so satisfying to see Reita squirm under his ministrations; he parted the bassist’s buttocks further, flicking his tongue repeatedly over the tight ring of muscle which he thoroughly intended claiming very soon. He pressed his thumb into Reita‘s perineum, making slow deliberate movements, knowing the pressure against his prostate would start the sparks coursing through him and finally one finger was pushed slowly between his buttocks in gentle preparation.

All Reita could do was moan, really moan, and nearly bite his own forearm from the pleasure. He gripped the rim of the bath with his crossed hands and arched his body down towards the water actually pushing back on Ruki’s invading finger.

“Akira…“ Ruki’s one whispered word, pulling his finger free and scrambling to his feet. With the water lapping at his buttocks he reached forwards, stroking from neck to the small of Reita’s back with one hand as the other gradually helped ease the tip of his cock into the constricting orifice he so loved to fuck.

He pulled Reita slowly backwards until his own abdomen was flush against his buttocks and then paused for a second, taken with the feeling of total pressure surrounding his erection. He bent forwards, kissing between Reita’s shoulder blades as he nudged his hips forwards, making the bassist nearly whimper his name.

“Ta..ka…ahh… please…”

He pulled back, starting the rhythm that would ultimately send them both into deep pleasure. Fingers gripping hard on Reita’s slippery wet hips, he cared not for the hot water splashing around his legs or for anyone seeing them. He had no other sentiments other than how incredibly good Reita felt and how utterly and completely he loved him. Increasing his pace, he could feel Reita’s bent legs beginning to twitch each time he buried his cock against the other’s prostate.

“Aki… Aki… Aki…” the near constant moan of all encompassing pleasure, dripped easily from his lips and he reached forwards once more, grasping Reita’s shoulder as he slammed into him with increasing urgency. Reita turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at the glistening wet body thrusting into him; biting his lip his eyes fluttered closed and then open again.

“Taka… please… stop for a moment” he breathed, straightening up a little but only succeeding in altering the angle at which Ruki’s cock grazed his prostate for a whole new round of sparking pleasure. “I don’t want to cum… not yet…”

“Oh?” He didn’t pull out immediately, but he did stop moving; the kisses started then, shoulder blades, back, neck - all perfect places for biting and nibbling as his hands caressed random patterns on Reita’s stomach. The bassist’s head fell backwards as Ruki started to gently nudge within him again and he groaned out loud once more as talented fingers wound around his aching erection. He really did not want an interval in this performance, but he knew that Reita was right. However antisocial Ruki made himself out to be, deliberately soiling the onsen’s waters with their semen was just wrong.

He finally slipped his hips back enough for his erection to slide free and for Reita to stand up. The bassist turned slowly, his face and neck red from the exertion, his hair limply clinging to his forehead.

“We should go back to the room.” He collapsed onto the side of the bath, just the bottom of his legs still in the water, one hand subconsciously teasing his warm and relaxed scrotum.

Ruki nodded mutely, wading over to the other side of the bath and stepping up and out to drip his way back into the washroom to re-clean himself. Picking both of their forgotten washcloths out of the water, Reita followed. The pair dressed in silence, helping each other into their respective yukata; Reita’s fitting well, Ruki’s a little too long and needing to be tucked up substantially at his waist. Their silence continued back along the corridors, this time though their pace was somewhat more rushed, breaking into a sprint as they closed in on their room.

Kicking his slippers off and dropping the socks he’d carried, Ruki fumbled with the sliding inner door as he was practically carried in by the other. They tumbled onto the futon, two sets of hands tugging at the other’s robe both uncovering shoulders and chest and fighting with the fabric belt. Ruki succeeded in pulling Reita’s free but his own wasn’t budging; but then again, it didn’t need to.

Reita crouched between his legs, pushing both knees apart and his nose to Ruki’s stomach, taking the vocalist’s returning arousal into his mouth and suckling gently. The younger one’s knees twitched but were unable to move, Reita had him pinned expertly as his head bobbed up and down slowly, tongue lavishing the head and swirling around each and every curve and dip, all the while looking up at the watching eyes.

The stiff cotton bunched at his elbows his chest bare and still flushed from the bath he relaxed his legs completely flat against the futon and tousled his fingers in the other’s blonde hair, his breath coming in quick bursts as the full force of his previous excitement returned.

Clambering out of his own yukata, he crawled forwards over Ruki’s inviting body and kissed him with undeniable need. He knew that Ruki loved to taste himself on Reita’s lips so he let his tongue delve into the singer’s mouth, moaning into the kiss as the tip of his erection brushed the body beneath him. Never breaking their embrace, he wiggled his hips into position and pushed into the small body beneath him.

Ruki gripped his shoulders incredibly tightly, eyes wide open and unblinking, watching his own reflection in the dark liquid depths of Reita’s eyes and then he closed them, descending into his own personal heaven. The living heat that was Reita hunched over him, filling him, making him mewl with each smooth thrust into him. He lifted his feet, tucking them around Reita’s bent legs and reached up to pull the bassist back down into another slow and tender kiss. Lips leaving his and trailing kisses down his neck, he could do nothing other than relax completely into the thick futon and succumb to the sensations Reita was stirring within him.

And then, his breath hitched in his throat as Reita changed his position a little, lifting one of Ruki’s legs to near his shoulder and then really ramming hard into him. He grasped the gathered yukata at his side with one hand, twisting the material over his fist as the other finally attended to his seeping erection, a single bead of precum gathered at the tip which he smeared with his thumb as he felt his long awaited orgasm finally approach.

“Ahh… I’m gonna cum… I…” he didn’t finish his words, his release charging to the surface in a sudden rush of tingling excitement to finally smatter on his fingers and abdomen.

Reita kept moving, even though he could feel his own orgasm desperately close, knowing that each nudge to the other’s now over-sensitive body would take his breath away. He knew because Ruki did it to him… and he loved it.

Only when Reita was sure Ruki was spiralling down from the high, did he pull out and finish himself quickly over the other’s already messed stomach with an exclamation as if surprised by the eventual ending. And then, he collapsed onto his side next to Ruki and let out a long heavy sigh.

Silence. As if the world were taking the breath with him, waiting to see what he would make of the splatters on his stomach. Ruki raised his head off the futon, looking down with a critical eye at the viscous white semen cooling on his skin before quickly finding his last ounce of strength and staggering out into the tiny bathroom to clean himself up.

Yukata wrapped tightly around himself and retied, Ruki stood in the doorway for a moment watching Reita snoozing on the futon before switching off the light and sliding in next to him under the crisp white bedding. And then, one final kiss, one last tender touch of lips on lips that had so longed for each other once but which now were complete. Two men, curled up together in a sleepy dream; lovers at times, friends for ever.


End file.
